PVZ Heroes: Return of the King
by Sir Espeon
Summary: When an important King is teleported 250 years into the future, he is met with many strange new things. With the zombies targeting him, he and a plant superhero need to go through many adventures for him to make his way home and change the timeline for the better. The full version of A King's Return. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PvZ Heroes, Popcap does.


Chapter 1: How it all started

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Finally, got the courage to publish the real version of this story.**

 **I also have a huge announcement to make. I probably have PM most of you guys about my character request to the Fanfiction admins. Well, to all you who haven't known yet, we can know have some character selections for our PvZ stories. Try requesting PvZ characters for yourself like Green Shadow, Citron, Rose, Imp, etc. They should reply in a day or two.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 _ **Arthur's POV**_

* * *

Another day has passed on my peaceful kingdom. Not many events happened today so it was a day off for me. My only concern at the moment is that the scout I sent down to Central Europe hasn't returned with any news on the rogue Zombie empire yet. I was starting to get worried about what the empire was planning. Though I have had precautions like coastal fortresses, army recruitments and even imported weapons from Russia, my worries are not one bit relieved. I was told of the zombie empire strength from my father and we don't stand a chance to win if they declare war against us. Standing up from my throne, I head out to the balcony, overlooking central London. Plants rushing up and down to get on with their business, sprouts running around having fun, trade caravans packing up their goods to end the day, everything was just so peaceful. I can hardly think what it would be like we lose our kingdom to the hands of the evil empire. Letting a huge sigh, I silently watched as the sun slowly setting on the skyline.

"Sire, is there something on your mind?"

I turned around to see Merlin, my right hand man, a Soul Patch with a concerned look on his face.

"No. I appreciate your concern but I am fine."

He took a step forward and stand next to me, also watching the beautiful sunset.

"You are worried about what would happen to our kingdom when the Roman zombies invade, which sooner or later they will."

He spoke as if he could read my mind. I never understand how was always able to know what is on my mind. Letting out another sigh.

"What do I have to do Merlin? My father entrusted me with the kingdom but with such grave danger imminent, how am I supposed to protect our kingdom from falling?"

He looks at me with a reassuring smile.

"Have you forgotten sire? The sun never sets on our kingdom. It will last forever! Every single king up until your father have proved that. We are not one to fall easily to the hand of any empire in the world!"

He said to me with such confidence that I felt a boost of determination in my head. He has never failed to cheer me up and I am grateful of that.

"Thank you Merlin. You truly are worthy of being the guardian of kings."

He smiled genuinely, before turned to leave.

"It's my pleasure sire. Now I shall take my leave. Stay safe sire."

He said before making his way out of the throne room.

I stay out on the balcony for a bit longer and watch the sun until it finally sets. Smiling slightly, I walked back into the throne room. Suddenly, I heard someone landed stealthily on the floor behind me. As a reflex, I spun around and did a low sweep, knocking that figure over. It was a zombie for sure. It was wearing martial arts costumes and a mask. On the floor was a nunchuk, and several shurikens which I assume was knocked out of its hand when it was knocked over.

"Ugh! Stupid accursed king!"

It shouted a straight insult towards me. I wasn't one to take insults seriously though, so I acted calm.

"I assume you are here for my life."

The assassin glared at me with a disgusted look.

"Yes, I was here for your life. But it seems like I have to move to plan B."

Before I could take in everything it was saying, I felt something was pinned on my back. I felt myself covered in some sort of light. I started to feel light headed and my consciousness slowly fading. My body felt like it was contorted and moved around.

'Must... stay... awake...'

I thought to myself as I saw the assassin stood up and gave me a 'good riddance' look before leaving through the balcony. That was what I saw before everything went black.

 _ **Merlin's POV**_

As I was walking down the hall towards the outside, I could sense a distortion in my mind. It was a strong one. Something was wrong, and it came from the throne room.

Rushing like a madman towards the throne room, I completely ignored all the confused guards and maidens. Bursting into the throne room, I was shocked to see that King Arthur was nowhere to be found. Instead, There's a little scrounged up piece of note:

'Long live the King'.

"Oh no… No no no…"

I muttered to myself.

"Guards! Lock the gate! Check your surroundings! Do not let the assassin escape!"

I immediately hear the sound of armors rushing from outside the throne room. Ignoring the guards, I looked around the throne room for some sort of clues. Surprisingly, I only found the king's cloak without any signs of blood or remains of him.

"What happened sire...?"

I pondered to myself as I stared at the cloak.

A guard broke into the room, breaking me out of my trance.

"Sir Merlin, we've found this zombie sneaking around the main gate. We've assumed that this is the one you're looking for."

I took a look at the zombie. It was wearing purple martial arts costumes and a mask that was taken off. It had the most hateful of looks on its face.

"What do you want from me you weed!"

A guard immediately punched its stomach, making it cringed in pain.

"Tell me assassin, where have you taken the King? He's obviously not dead from what I'm seeing."

The assassin wore a dirty and cocky smile.

"Don't worry, your puny King is fine. But you'll all be dead before you get to see him again!"

It laughed maniacally before suddenly stopping. Its eyes rolled backwards, blood poured out from its mouth. I closed my eyes and shook my head depressingly. It bit its tongue to death. It obviously didn't want to spoil any information.

"Check its body for clues before preparing to burn it."

The guards nodded silently before retreating with the assassin's dead body.

The King was too young to have an heir so unless we can find someone to step up to the throne, our kingdom could be facing our sunset.

Then, another thought popped into my mind. How will princess Vanilla of France react when she finds out about this? The situations have just gotten a lot worse.

"Merlin…"

I turned around to see an old looking Peashooter wearing royal clothing. He was wearing a worried expression on his face. This was the king's father, Uther Pendragon.

"… where's the King? Where's Arthur?"

 _ **Penelopea's POV**_

Way to start off your day. I was getting my coffee the "Espresso Fiesta" and about to head to the headquarter when I got an emergency call. Apparently, LEAF has picked up a sign of a lone plant over on Zomburbia. There were no agents sent there for a mission and normal citizens are restricted from entering that area, so why is there a plant there? That's why I am sent in, to investigate the situation and save the plant.

Flying into the air zone of Zomburbia, I could already smell the foul odor of the dead. I swear, the situation I'm investigating better be worth it or I'm asking LEAF for a week off.

My radar is picking up stronger signals, the target must be nearby. I looked around to try and find any figure of a plant when I heard an explosion. I turned towards it and see Super Brainz firing his laser beam at a Peashooter who's trying his best to dodge it. Looks like I've found him. Now a bigger problem: How to save him. I sneak approached the two and stood behind a dead tree. The Peashooter doesn't look like he could dodge any longer. I need to act fast.

"You'll never forget the day you stumble upon Zomburbia, Peashooter! Because I, the mega awesome Super Brainz shall finish you off!"

I tried not to cringe at all of Super Brainz's quote. I sometimes wonder why I even make him my rival.

Another explosion, probably from another Super Ultra Ball. Okay, thinking time's over, I need to act now.

"Super Brainz, I demand you let go of that Peashooter!"

The zombie superhero turned around with a cringey fake surprise expression on his face.

"Well well, isn't it my biggest rival, Green Shadow. So, you've come here to have a final showdown with me? Well, too bad for you darling, I'm busy with this intruding Peashooter."

He said proudly as he grabbed the poor Peashooter and lifted him up in the air.

"Super Brainz, I just want to make a deal with you. If you hand over the Peashooter peacefully, I will spare you from conflict for a week."

He looked unamused. Then, he suddenly cracked a really cringe-worthy smile.

"Spare me from conflict for week? Please. Green Shadow, we all know that…"

He suddenly stopped and fired a Super Ultra Ball at my direction. Typical of him. Of course I was able to dodge it.

"… I love conflicts."

Well, looks like there's no other way to it. The zombie superhero fire a straight laser beam at me. I flinched and acted like I was in pain. He laughed maniacally.

"Hahaha! I thought you were faster and tougher than this!"

What he didn't know was the thing that was acting painfully was just a hologram that I set up for cases like this. While the hologram kept him busy, I sneaked over at the back, where the Peashooter was sitting and holding his stomach painfully. He got hit hard at the stomach and blood was dripping out. I quickly lifted him up bridal style and took off. But not before I do a bit of taunting to Super Brainz.

"Looks like I won this time Green Shadow."

He looked satisfied as my hologram was on the ground panting. I got to say, I really should consider being an actor.

"Sorry Brainz."

Super Brainz and turned around with another cringey surprise expression.

"Looks like I won this time."

I fired a Precision Blast right at his face, making him fall on his back. I shot up into the air and head back to Suburbia.

 _ **Arthur's POV**_

Ugh… Where am I? All I remember is that I woke up in an unknown place after I was attacked by that accursed assassin. The sky there was purple. The surroundings reek a foul deathly odor. The trees were dead, the houses were rotten and cracked up. They were built in some sort of strange architecture style that I'm not familiar with. I could see some marble tombstones around. And then, when I was looking around, from nowhere, a weird muscular zombie wearing weird purple tightsuit appeared out of nowhere. He said something about me not forgetting the day I stumbled upon this place and started attacking me with punches and weird magical powers. Before I knew it, I was hit by one of his attacks and passed out. This time I wake up here. In some sort of odd white chamber with alien contraptions everywhere. The air is filled with a different odd smell. This whole place gives me the vibe of a witch doctor's place. Is this the afterlife? Am I dead? I felt too alive to be dead though. My heart seems to be beating and I'm breathing normally. I could here footsteps and the sound of a door being opened.

"Oh, I see you're awoken. Welcome to LEAF headquarters…"

* * *

 **You're probably thinking: You told me to wait three months for the full story, not eight months. Well, I was busy the whole freaking school year and could not find any sort of time to publish this story. But I should be uploading a lot more often now.**

 **Anyways, Sir Espeon's out! PEACE! .**


End file.
